


What goes around comes around

by Jeyawue



Category: Alien Series
Genre: Blind Character, F/M, Graphic Description, I Don't Even Know, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Slow Burn, Tags Are Hard, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeyawue/pseuds/Jeyawue
Summary: A laboratory gets in addition to their psychic test subject another creature with telepathic abilities...Who knew they could team up against the world?Inspired by Sonnie's edge and Σοφία
Relationships: Human/Xenomorph (Alien Movies)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Σοφία](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/549499) by Archodus Vaxal. 



They had locked her inside the discipline room again. 'The brat seems to hit puberty after all.', they said when she tried to rebel against her prison keepers after another row of painful tests. Ivrina had been told to be 17 years old, so she guessed it really had been a long time to start fighting against the bad people again. - Even when the concept of time was hard to grasp while being isolated and locked up your whole life.   
And what did they mean with 'after all'? Was she supposed to disobey them long ago? Was that what they had been expecting? Was that why they punished her?  
  
No, no. It most likely was because of the guard she had manipulated. It had been funny when he realized that he had wettened his pants.  
The discipline room, however, wasn't funny at all. 

It was cold and everytime Ivrina was here and she felt blindly along the walls and ground to confirm that it was as empty as ever. Cold ripped tiles on the floor, smooth hard walls that sounded very thick at knocking and a small part of one wall that sounded like 'metal'. Listening and touching was the only way for the young woman to explore her surroundings when she had lost her ability to see with 9. Tests from the bastards had caused it, scientists, as they called themselves.  
Though, the result of the peoples experiment had given her a new kind of sense, so she wasn't much disabled at all...  
With the ability to expand her mind she was able to sense living beings and was able to even go as far as manipulating their actions a bit when focusing really hard. Meanwhile the affected person lent her part of their senses, even if a little blurry.  
  
The scientists were very pleased with this result and trained her a lot during the years. At first the white haired girl had been only able to nudge another's mind lightly, creating not more than just a vague blurry suggestion of what she wanted them to do.   
Today, the female was able to manipulate the bodies of her target like making them speak or controlling body functions like the muscles she had spasmed around the bladder of the guard.   
Huddling herself in a dark corner of the room she dreamed about improving her abilities and fleeing this damn lab complex...

When Ivrina behaved or pleased the scientists with her results she was allowed to listen to a device called recorder or radio. She knew from their minds that it was an effort to keep her sane and improve her wording so she would be better in describing what she felt during tests, but it didn't matter much why when you were given something positive in a cold cold room. Hearing stories and fairytales made her yearn for the mentioned things like 'sun', 'family' and 'adventure' .  
  
Right now the young woman didn't have her favorite device, so she concentrated on expanding her mind to listen to nearby humans and labrats instead. Thoughts about men's wifes, their to-do-lists and complaints about superiors filled her head which made her chuckle a little. The recorder had helped her learning a lot, but listening to the mind of another person teached you the most about life...and creative insults. 

Whenever a person went to far away the connection got blurry before cut to an end but most of the time was another being quickly replacing the void. At such a place was no space wasted and everything close together, such as the cafeteria, sleeping quarters...  
Of course had Ivrina never seen them herself, yet alone with her disability to see, but the humans thoughts had given her over time a pretty good kind of map. 

Soon her thoughts drifted once more of to the dream of escaping when she felt a familiar presence again. Well... What was familiar... It was another being which's mind she had felt just a few days ago for the first time. Instead of thinking in words, it's mind felt chaotic and way more... Emotional. It was fascinating to listen to pictures, feelings and colors instead of words and sentences of a human. Much like the 'rats' but way... smarter? Advanced...?   
It was a nice distraction.

Even with her gained knowledge was it often thinking about feelings and instincts the girl couldn't understand, so it made one eager to learn about them and their owner. Of getting closer. Often it had an emotion simliar to protectiveness and obeying, yet not to the humans that seemed to keep it caged, as far as the girl could tell from the person's view, but seeking for... A specific being...  
It wanted to flee and follow its instincts and orders of this... master, but it was hard to fully understand the chaotic thoughts.

At some point the being had even reacted to her telepathy, even when it was confusion and almost questioning her with pictures and colors she couldn't understand. Still, it felt kind of warm in it's connection towards her... This feeling turned instantly to hatred whenever a human came close to it, but the girl could relate to that too well...

Viewing through the beings 'eyes' she felt the fuzzy colors and saw dots dancing across it's vision, knowing very well it was seeing humans that moved around. It didn't tell her, but it was a sensation of just knowing it that was shared over their connection. Some of them were closer, pulsating energy in their middle that faded in the direction of their limbs. Those two were surely in the same room with the being, while the other dots were too far away to be the same. It wasn't really making sense but it also didn't really inflict confusion in her. It was just how things were for it as she shared its vision and watched the dancing lights.   
  
Almost directly when it noticed Ivrinas presence it reached out towards her, warm but questioning.   
She smiled in awe as it's thoughts were so much clearer today.  
  
Not because it was closer or anything, but because it seemed to have matured as... A person.  
Its emotions were a little less chaotic and it seemed to study it's capturers behavior and surroundings very closely. Despite it's different ways to see, Ivrina could as well now, see much more clearer through it's senses. An additional piece joined its vison as it seemed to almost 'hum' and soon gray outlines of hard, robust walls, restraints holding it in place and humans on 'weird other parts of walls' came into view.   
  
_'Machines'_ , Ivrina explained. A wave of curiosity hit her from their connection. She smiled when she felt that the being didn't understand what she meant, yet alone the concept of words but showed interested to learn. Instead of being teached it was now to her to share her knowledge and it kind of made the prisoned woman proud.  
  
Concentrating to send different peoples memories- especially technicians that were walking the building in masses and ever so often within her reach- of devices she showed how they controlled other things like magic via electricity. Then Ivrina specifically imagined a handdrawn man trying to lift a heavy metal door without success, but using a button to open it with ease.   
She wasn't really sure if the other would understand it- ...if it really was an animal then she doubted that-  
However, it appeared to be satisfied with the given information. Even without knowing what the being looked like she could feel it nod in her head and filled her with warmth. If it was an animal it surely did not and won't ever nod in reality but it was the simple emotion of understanding that converted to her human mind as a nod.  
Amusing. 

It began to flash pictures of different grey outlined objects and people to get more explanations from the girl which made her smile.   
It didn't feel so cold in the discipline room anymore as she hugged herself and answered the beings questions that were accompanied by its colorful thoughts. 

'Talking' over telepathy was much faster than actually speaking out loud, so it wasn't long that the humans in the person's room made their move.  
Suddenly, curiosity shifted to anger and Ivrina could hear it hiss as if it were her own ears. One of them, she assumed a scientist from the long coat, stepped closer with a big syringe like object, as a few more clicks and humming indicated. Memories of pain was sent over their connection. Ivrinas own painful memories of tests and syringes almost doubled their feelings: Fear and worry of the girl and burning rage of the creature.   
Snarling and hissing at the object and assumingly the human that had hurt the person it shared a connection with. Anger hotter than usual at the family members fears it felt it's chest tightening and pulling against the restraints.  
  
"It tries to break free!"  
  
The words weren't of use for the creature, but Ivrina understood them very well and her subconscious mind and worry explained it to the being, the alarm and worry, even if not fully.

"Punish it! Use the freezers!"

 _'Stop, they will hurt you_!'  
  
A human quickly moved to another 'machine' and it quickly connected one and one.  
It's chest fully cramped and a hot yellowish ball was spit in the scientists face. The human screamed in agony as their face sizzled away in hot steam and acid, making quick work to burn down their throat and cut out the screams into a gurgle.  
Ivrina wasn't exactly sure what happened but that the humans lights in chest throbbed strong while the lights in the head seemed to...  
Disappear.  
The chest light, which only could be the heart when she thought about it, was quick to follow- Not without giving a few irritated sparks.   
She was shocked but the creature did not let itself be distracted by it. Shaking and ripping the restraints it spit another swell of acid, wiping the other human light out as well.   
  
They had been only two people and Ivrinas constant opinions and thoughs on the situation flooded the creatures mind with information even when she had no intention of doing so... Apparently was it unusual that no loud sound had been activated and it should use the time before if will happen. 

With a glance at the corpses the monster knew it hadn't done good since they couldn't be 'used'.   
...It wasn't really sure itself how they would have been of use but it was some kind of... instinct pondering in it's blackhead, urging to get the next lights if they didn't need to be put out.  
The girl who was still listening frantically searched in her brain for the same question of use but found none while recovering from the shock. As soon as the being scanned the room with a few clicks connected her mind subconsciously the displayed keycard of the corpse with the door of the beings containment.  
Warmth was sent over telepathically in a thanking way, as long big fingers grabbed for the card.  
The... Animal did not see with eyes and in almost every direction at the same time, but since it did not focus on its own body, Ivrina hadn't been able to see it well enough. Now, when it examined the card in its hand she was able to see the... Four-fingered hands- No, they were actually six, two thumbs on each side of its wrist and two pairs of fingers pressed together, creating the illusion of one.

 _'What are you._..?', Ivrina asked stunned by its claws and size in comparison to the card but confused colors indicated that it didn't understand the question neither the wavering feels of concern on her part. However, it tried sending reassuringly feelings at her as it made its way out the door like it learned from its telepathic partner.   
  
The white haired girl was curious and scared.  
She had heard of dangerous big animals and it had just killed two people... Even when they were weird outlines of persons with pulsating lights had they still been people. - A warm flood of calming colors in her head at her worry almost directly reminded her that it was way more than just an animal.   
It felt and thought so much, muuuch more than the test rats! It communicated with her and held a conversation, even when it wasn't with words.

And weren't the humans here bastards anyways? 

Their connection exchanged memories of scientists hurting the creature, as well as the girl and other beings in the complex. Sharing constantly your thoughts like this it was like a never-ending conversation on a much deeper level.  
It... It was right. _We both have been hurt.  
_  
Feelings of family and hope waved over, colors of anger as well as warmth of the outbreak, but chance of freedom. There was much more, but this part of colors and feelings meaning wasn't sure for the human. It felt again protective and serving... Searching and with the... Conclusion that it had been found?

The shrill loud alarm ripped their link apart, the sound doubled with both of them being surprised by it.  
  
The white haired woman held her had like she had been punched to the ground. It fucking hurt!  
Ivrina felt almost directly the consciousness of the creature nudge her mind again, but she needed a moment for her aching head.   
Rubbing her temples the young woman groaned.  
Just... imagining they would get shocked like this by a gunshot that they would both be able to hear... It would probably blow her head away.  
She would be thankful if that never happened again, thanks.  
Without intending to, she sensed a group of humans running by her door into the monsters direction. ...Monster? No, she really needed another name for it, but now was not the time...  
For a moment the nudge in her skull had almost vanished but now it was reaching again for her. It should be mentioned that it wasn't forcing the bound though... It was... more like a knock at the door before entering. 

Taking a deep breath Ivrina tried to blend out the annoying alarm as best as possible before allowing their thoughts to embrace each other again. It were like two colored waterfalls in the void, falling into each other and curling around the waves...  
She had quickly realized that it was a constant give and take on both sides. 

While the creature seemed to check if everything was alright with comforting and questioning colors, she meanwhile checked it's surroundings in exchange. It seemed like it had killed another bunch of people in a hallway, indicated by the slowly fading colors of their bodies. It wasn't a pleasant sight but Ivrina noticed that she felt no regret for them. Completely in contrast to the being which seemed disappointed that it had not been able to keep at least one alive for...  
For...  
Was this the feeling of family?  
But that didn't make a lot of sense... At least for the human.

It reassured her that it was in some way necessary even when being a little unsure itself, even more because of its partners confusion.  
It was almost like it said 'Out of all people you should know!'  
  
She gave up on understanding this instict of it and 'shoved' the topic beside. The young woman wanted to focus on supporting its escape and fleeing together.

 _'A group of people are running in your direction, be careful_.'  
While it still couldn't make use of her words it fully understood the emotions and pictures delivered with them. The creature seemed to examine its surroundings once more very closely and eventually crawled towards a wall. Ivrina was very confused as it's vision began to turn until the ocean of dots and grey outlines were mirrored. However, it didn't take long to click.

 _'You can climb on walls_?', she asked amazed and wondered how it was so easily hanging on the ceiling. Her subconsciousness thought of a children's book she had read before she lost her eyelight. It took the creature a bit to convert the simple 2D art of a human climbing a rope on a wall into a real human and the connected action. It nod in her head with a warm feeling of pride, together with the confusion about her amazement.  
While it waited for the humans to approach, safely hidden in a crouch of the ceiling it repeated the childish image, accompanied by red color and in a questioning way.

 _'...You mean if I can climb_?', the girl asked, rubbing her bare legs.

The color turned green like she just answered a quiz game correctly. That almost made her snort out loud in surprise. It probably had learned this color connection from the scientists during some tests. .  
  
She explained that she never really had the environment to try it out, but would probably do poorly anyways with her lack to see. These information opened up again a new set of questions for the other being:  
  
What is environment? What is your environment? (The previous question had been answered so quickly by her thoughts in reflex after she understood it.) You can not see?

Ivrina wanted to start explaining when she felt her comerades attention shift towards footsteps and lightdots in the hallway. The grey outline of the creatures view also seemed to enhance shortly with every... footstep the humans made, almost pulsating in a weird way...  
  
The young woman couldn't really understand this concept of seeing... Mostly because echolocation wasn't a thing she had been thought in the past.  
Their link was also almost one-sided now as the creature concentrated on the armed people, smelling the guns and threat.  
  
At this point her new friend had already proven to be very strong and able to handle the employee of the station very well, but Ivrina couldn't help but worry when she felt the threat in the beings mind. This time no warmth comforted her as the big creature followed the humans every movement and readied itself for the attack.   
It concentrated on moving its tail slowly and silently, and therefore Ivrina could see it. A very long rigged tail with spikes and a blade like tip on its end. She just couldn't think of any animal with such a... Scary feature.  
Not that she knew all animals of course...  
  
The black tail readied itself like a harpoon before it struck down into the group of people who had sealed their fate by moving below the smart escapist.  
The girl wasn't able to see it well, thankfully, but she felt her stomach tighten in anticipation when the blade had impaled two peoples body and poking out another side of them.  
  
_They deserved it. They deserved it._  
  
Sudden screams boomed over their sensations, tearing apart their connection once more, before the humans even dropped dead on the floor. 

Loud sudden noises really did no good for their bound, at least on her end of the line. As far as she could tell was her monstrous partner rather unfazed by it, except some whirling colors in it's mind.  
Rubbing her pounding head she waited for her complice to reach for her again. It would surely do so when it finished off the humans...   
...  
How many humans had they been? 7?

....

But that surely wasn't a problem for this creature...

...

Why did it take so long...?

Ivrina worryingly expanded her mind again, bounding with the being that was now very close to her room, but not moving in place. Instead of sharing the creatures senses she merely bound with their thoughts so she wouldn't get fucking punched by another noise.  
  
_'... Is something wrong_?', she asked carefully, trying to find any hints of discomfort. But got surprised to find the opposite. It was... Happy? At least somewhat happy, not exactly boosting with cheer. It answered in comfortable colors and emotions. Something empty that was being filled... But what?  
  
An image of a dead guard lightened up, but only really focusing on the flesh, the rest like face and clothing an 'unimportant' blur. That's when she realized.  
_'You're... Eating_?'   
Her partner hesitated for a moment, as if checking her connected memories to eating - what it probably did. With green again and the warm feeling it confirmed. She should feel disgusted that the creature was eating one of her kind, but after the treatment she received in this facility, the girl couldn't give a damn _how_ these people would be eliminated. She did feel a little uncomfortable but that was it really.  
  
Then it tried to form a sentence of its own but it seemed a little to complicated for just colors and emotions.  
Warm colors, the corpse, a good feeling of pride and... Something else?  
Ivrina made clear that she didn't understand what it meant and thought of a wobbly questionmark for her own amusement.   
At that the being seemed to think for a while while continuing its meal. 

With their connection only based on thoughts instead of senses she was easily able to feel more people, especially more people running around the building, but most of them seemed to flee instead of really trying to face her partner again. She too, respected it's otherworldly strength and chuckled dryly.


	2. Chapter 2

At first there was warmth...  
Almost burning heat.  
  
The pulsating flesh around it, holding it tightly in place.  
\- But it still curled against this living cage, pushing at the cramped walls and the hard bones. It was kept safely behind the ribcage of it's borrowed mother but now it was time to leave.  
Time to crack the delicate cage of lungs, muscles, bones and skin.  
  
The human heaved for breath as their chest pulled tighter and tighter and finally screamed. Screamed together with the new life that burst through their chest.  
The small creature wiggled itself free, liquid warmth running alongside its skin, just to slid in another cage of glass and steel.   
It's mind was a mess of emotions and instincts... It reached out to feel it's siblings, but there was nothing but endless void of silence. Nothing? 

No... queen? No... hive?

It's anger turned into confusion when it felt something overlapping the call for it's family. Something... With a big, almost distractingly loud signal. However... It felt different than what the it's instincts told it- wasn't of it's kind...  
  
...Or was it?  
  
If no hive was existent then the newborn would create one... But this strong connection softly reaching for the creature? Was it the queen after all?   
  
Was the child's telepathy... Defect?  
  
It screeched when it slid along the glass walls of it's new prison, it's mind flooded with emotions and the need to find it's queen...

Ivrina was leaning against the cold wall with a sigh.   
Her new complice was taking its time to eat and it made the white haired woman really nervous.  
She didn't want to count the people she felt running by but wanted to leave this horrible place! As soon as possible- the best option was directly, right. Now!

Run while they are weak! Run while they are unorganized!

Ivrina didn't want to any more painful tests nor the humiliation... Even without gotten to life a normal life did the people's thoughts teach her the wrongness of the scientists doing. But it wasn't like she ever had sympathy for this clinical place...  
There had been people that actually really cared about her:  
Adults with soft voice and concern about the human lab rat. But they had been soon replaced with scientists that didn't get attached so quickly... Sympathy and moral was in the way of their tests.

Ivrina took another long breath, not daring to rush her skilled partner. After all was it almost at her tiny prison and she didn't want to lose its favor in the last moments...  
The actual chance to live a life...  
Find again people who care.

She couldn't wait for freedom. For the sun and trees... The fresh air...  
She wanted to feel the water of lakes and the ocean...  
Dig her feet in sand and dirt below. Run more than just 3 meters before being stopped by a wall that holds her hostage.

Apparently was the creature listening closely to her thoughts as it began to show curious colors and repeat her memories of drawn ocean and trees. At that she laughed and whispered softly: "I am not so sure myself, that's why I really want to see it..."

This time it was her mind that was filled with warmth and hope... And it made the creature in a way happy. Or maybe satisfied.  
Ivrina looked up with blind eyes when she felt her friend move again, so very close.  
  
Almost... Above her.

The still ringing alarm was to loud too hear any noises in the room, but she was very sure that her friend had used a vent or some kind to reach her cell and was now in front of her.  
She tried to stand up when she was hit with a strong wave of confusion, so unexpected and heavy that it almost made her trip over.  
She raised her head, despite not being able to see and tried to ask what was wrong.

Hatred and... Was this betrayal?  
  
...They swirled and burned strong through the creatures mind and their bound almost making the girl feel the heat of it. Ivrina didn't dare to step towards the being without permission and in its current state, so she thought of comforting music and emotions while trying to hide her fear. It only seemed to strengthen the monsters negativity when she confirmed that it was really the girl who was connected with it.

 _'What's wrong??',_ she tried again and but it snarled and hissed in an aggressive reply.  
Its feeling of confusion and betrayal was heavy on their connection as it displayed a picture of a young white haired woman. 

It was herself.

Unsure standing and supporting herself on the wall, white hair deep in her face. Her weird testing gown looked even as thin as it felt.   
But why betrayal? What had she done wrong?? 

Images of humans quickly flashed her mind. Humans, scientists, guards.  
People that had hurt it.  
People that it **hated**.  
Then it showed her picture again...

It clicked.  
She had never mentioned that she was a human.

It was... It was just normal for her to be one. It never crossed her mind to point that out.  
  
Trying to focus on her apologizing feeling, she thought of comforting colors but the chaos in the other whirled higher, making her head feel almost got from the fire of emotions.

_'I'm- I'm sorry, I should have thought of that. I-"_

Even over the loud alarm could the prisoner hear the angry screech, before something long whacked her against the wall of the cell. She felt how the air got knocked out of her lungs by something hard, what apparently was the creatures tail. Barely did she notice her head bang against the hard material soon after.  
The shock and pain made her legs feel like pudding, so instead of catching her weight, she promptly fell on the tiled floor. Letting out a painful groan she stared with wide and blind eyes at the creature that was probably towering in front of her - And about to end her life.  
  
Adrenaline rushed through her sore and aching body and her head throbbed as she quickly forced her thoughts to attack the others mind.  
Ivrina wouldn't just die like that!  
After all the pain and suffering she endured...!

The alarm sounded so distant and silent now in comparison to the creatures hisses and roaring. While she forced the monster to step backwards with great effort, she once again was able to use its senses as her own, but this time even more enhanced. For the first time she could see the creature fully: A giant humanoid animal with spikes, claws and a long dome shaped like head. It's ripped tail seemed to be longer than its own height as it jerked randomly around with a sharp blade like tip on its end, barely missing the girls body.  
  
It was a monster after all.  
She felt little tears swell up in her broken eyes.  
  
Ivrina really thought that this creature would become something of a friend with it's warmth and curiosity... but it looked like she was just another human for it. And it was just another painful obstacle on her way of life.  
How naive she'd been.

Now the young woman regretted that she had thought the animal anything- Created the situation she was now in herself.  
Without their information exchange would it not had come so far...! And it definitely wouldn't have seeked to meet her.  
  
Ignoring her aching skull, she continued her pressure onto the beast which stumbled back hissing even more, unsure on its graceful shaped legs and feet. Almost comically how this perfect hunter was nearly loosing balance. A creature that had killed dozen of humans already and climbed ceilings with ease.  
  
Her former partner screeched a last time before it jumped back into the ceiling vent with its tail lashing against the metal walls.  
She continued to drum in its mind, even after her nose began to bleed until she was sure it wouldn't come back for a while.

Clawing hard into the temples of her throbbing skull she slowly sacked to the side and... passed out.  
Her twitching almost-fist the only thing that showed she was alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it isn't pacing too quick
> 
> Quote by Archodus Vaxal:
> 
> " _Xenomorphs have a sixth sense called Electroreception- it is commonly found in sharks, electric eels, and catfish. The sense comes from these invisible pores in the skin that detect the electricity made when a living thing moves it's muscles._
> 
> _Given the domed and elongated shape of a Xenomorphs head, it would stand to reason for the dome to be layered with these pores. And as for the Xeno being able to hear the humans heart beat through the ceiling without ears: the shape of a Xenos head would be ideal for sound waves to pass through it, like the echo inside a trombone, making a Xenos' sense of hearing impeccable._
> 
> _A Xenomorph breathes and smells through it's dorsal tubes, and also releases pheromones through these tubes in order to distinguish itself to the rest of its Hive-mates. It also wouldn't be insane to think that Xenomorphs emit a low frequency infrasound, for echolocation. After all without being able to determine the position and shape of objects and obstacles in reference to the Electroreception, a Xenomorphs vision would just be a bunch of glowing shapes."_


	3. Chapter 3

Queen. 

Queen...! Queen! 

She wasn't the queen! 

The xenomorph hurried angry and confused through the ventilation shafts without making a single noise. The alien wasn't supposed to feel so many emotions beside anger, loyalty, hunger... But what was this?   
It was confused, hurt, betrayed. It should have known that this human wasn't the queen! She had appeared unnaturally smart of the human kind, had been way to confused... Didn't understand anything the creature had tried to tell.   
Young, still so young and never before seeing a queen it had its natural admiration for its mistress. It just believed that mother must be this intelligent and there was no doubt that an actual queen would be, oh no. But it was the amount of specific human knowledge, the memories of drawings, functions...   
It had been stupid to believe the girl as its kind for even a second.   
And all the feelings and knowledge had created now... More in the creature. 

A perfect organism didn't feel stupid.   
And yet here it was, crouched and annoyed in the vents of the blaring building. 

The interaction with the human had began to create... A personality in the being. 

Not meant to question itself, not meant to feel so... Fucking at lost.   
It... He.   
Yes, he.   
He felt that he wasn't supposed to be like this.   
Pressing its- His head against the cool metal he tried to feel anything but not... Defect. Not even thinking about anything than just finding the queen and severing her, was the monster now here: Hiding in a vent and trying not to screech his frustration out. Why was he even feeling like a he? He- It- didn't care before.   
It didn't matter!   
It was a human thing to differ each other like that and yet listening to the flood of the girls mind had affected him more than he thought... 

The xenomorph wasn't able to explain. Explain why or anything.   
He had learned. He had listened.   
Why didn't he once think why the queen would... Look at books, draw pictures.   
Why were English words swirling in his head trying to form sentences as the girl did?   
Confusion, confusion, annoyance, confusion, stupidity. 

The human had reacted confused. Of course.   
The human had so many question. Of course.   
The human didn't understand him. Of course. 

She was one of them, one of them, one of them.   
Enemy,   
Food,   
Material for... 

Hive. Home. Siblings. 

So there wasn't someone to serve, there wasn't a mother.   
The xenomorph felt like knowing how to build a nest. How to build a home.   
Nobody was doing it for him, so he would have to grow, to molt, to...   
Lead a hive? 

But... He was clearly defect? 

The instincts screamed how wrong the situation was, how wrong he behaved and thought. They screeched how he was pulling down the hive that didn't even exist yet.   
If he had siblings around they would have tracked his weird colored thoughts and emotions long ago. And they would have killed him.   
Not because of pity, or trying to release one of their kind... No.   
Because he was different. 

He knew it. He felt it. 

How could he become mother if he was... Like this?   
Inefficient. Abnormal. Dangerous for the nest.   
It just wasn't right. It wasn't.   
Molting wasn't an option.   
And after he had thought about the scenarios the xenomorph doubted that he even could molt. An anomaly wasn't suit as queen and therefore it couldn't. 

The opinion on the matter? Chances, possibilities... Luck?   
This wasn't the xenomorph way.   
The rules were simple, the minds were simple, the roles were simple.   
So whatever personality or anomaly the alien would become it wouldn't affect the law. 

Lost. Just so at lost. 

Allowing himself to change from crouching to laying, he curled up and rested his chin on the cool metal ground of the vent, the long tail moving restlessly but silent in the air. His lips were a little open so his drool would run unhindered out of his mouth even when he actually breathed through the dorsal tubes on his back.   
If the alien wouldn't think about the girls information he could maybe actually focus on the most important topic at hand:

His fate.   
What do do? What to do?   
He wasn't able to create a hive. He wouldn't become a queen.   
Just these facts alone were already such extreme anomalies.   
A perfect organism didn't think of what it could or what it want. Every decision is already made for it. It becomes what it needs to be, and it doesn't spend a single thought on what it wants or what to do. 

What he wanted to do, however, was to rip the girl apart.   
Just his sharp nails in the delicate flesh and tearing in different directions.   
Because she frustrated him. 

First, he was stupid enough to think she would be mother and then the human had dared to hurt him! Defense or not, it had fucking hurt and had made him retreat-  
He! The perfect organism that had eliminated already many lights in this building. Ivrina- he recalled hearing her name so often in her memories - would actually not be easy to get rid of.   
And it was annoying. 

Did he have _a reason_ to specifically kill her? Well.   
Maybe the humiliation. 

The creature was far away enough to feel her unconscious presence. Even when the human had made him successfully retreat had she gotten way more damage than himself. Beside a light ringing sensation in the back his head he felt fine again.   
... It wasn't really an alien thing but he felt himself tighten his lips and jaw in a weird way. Did he... Tried to mimic the scientists grins? 

He clearly was defect.


	4. Chapter 4

After the short rest, the xenomorph tigthen its-... His limbs and rose back on all fours from his laying position.  
  
The colorless spit had formed a slight puddle below his resting place, dripping a little over the ribbed biomechical designs off the alien body to the ground to join the rest. He hissed angrily as he remembered the cold water blast from the humans to 'clean the creature'. It felt humiliating and the sudden temperature difference hadn't been a pleasure. If one of those lower specimen would see him now they would surely be disgusted and would insist on the same procedure. For a xenomorph, however, was it normal to drool and create their hive from another kind of fluid that can come from their mouth as well- Which didn't make him care much about being wet with it. 

Normally.

But now it felt... Somehow weird. Not directly unpleasant but- He puffed a bit of air through his mouth, the hot breath visible for a short moment.  
He would ignore these thoughts for now, after all would he leave this place anyways. 

Starting to crawl through the ventilation shafts, and on his way back to the human womans direction, he moved graceful and quick. Being quiet wasn't needed since the alarm kept blaring through the building. These... lower specimen were really stupid to have such a loud eee-eee-eee-noise as indicator for danger... After all wouldn't they hear the said danger coming closer. Coming to end the lifes of the one who stands in its path... For the humanish want of revenge...  
  
... Or for fun. Or food.  
  
Or all of the above. 

While crawling he just now realized how far he really had retreated: Ivrina seemed just at the edge of his telepathic range, but without being able to establish a connection... Just feeling her presence.  
Feeling her signal weak and blurry, not only due to their distance but also her non-working-state, he assumed.  
After all had she been already around at the time of his birth where he had experienced her going into a... similar state from time to time. A state where her mind had seemed similar colorfully but in no way like his own thoughts... And so... Weird.  
He had wondered before why a being in an inactive state- almost like death- Would change its mind so extremely... And not be dead. Like now. 

-But what was that? He halted and lifted his dome-shaped head a little, even when it did nothing to enhance his senses. 

Was she moving... Away?  
  
Hadn't she been caged like it- Himself? Did the human lie that she wasn't able to "climb"? But she was in the colorful-inactive-state...-

The alien was about to snarl in annoyance when the consistent sound of the alarm suddenly stopped as well. It had been going for a while now- It was kind of nice to have the background noise gone- Even when it only had affected one way he could view the world... But what did that mean? The danger... Is gone?

The long bladed tail waved a little, showing him thinking carefully... Ivrina hadn't thought of anything in connection of the loud noise being turned off again and he hadn't heard a complete guide tour to it in her memory either, as the train of thoughts were jumpy and not a straight storyline with all its information...  
Viewing it from the perspective of the first time could it mean that it was once again an advantage for the creature and it should hurry before it would come back.  
Maybe it was unusual like before. That it didn't go off like when when he killed the "scientists" as the woman thought of them. But choices and actions can have multiple reasons- It wasn't certain when just reflecting the previous event... It's what the xenomorph heard in Ivrinas mind: He couldn't understand a lot but the feelings, many feelings for each answer, each thought. So maybe the lower specimen in this situation had other reasons... Maybe were actually clever... 

Either way, the alien organism couldn't sprint anymore if he wanted to be quiet.  
It's what he realized just now, as he took a few steps and suddenly heard another sound not from himself, making him duck to the ground and tensing his claws... But- There wasn't anything with him in the tunnel?  
As he rose again he lingered for a bit before he knocked with the flat hand lightly on the shaft floor.  
And again did the sound sound again- This time he didn't twitch as much as it happened. The alien understood that it somehow repeated..., the sound showing the tunnel in waves with weakening strength until it vanished. Somehow this was fascinating...  
In general was his kind able to be very silent and stealthy, black body good for hiding in the dark- He knew from his instincts... But the vents were out of a creaking and this sound-sound-sound- material...  
As long as he was inside one he had to be slower and more careful than before, were sound wasn't sound-sound-sounding... But that would mean that he might lose the girls presence and signal. He held back a hiss. 

The perfect organism shouldn't care so much... Stop it. Stop...The alien should build a nest, use people for siblings... Stop this nonsense.  
Even when they would kill him for being defect- It was his purpose...  
This emotion, this revenge shouldn't get in the way of the greater good of the hive... 

Need to stop. Need to build nest. 

Still were angry lightning bolts flashing in his thoughts. A dark background swirling in colors. A whole sentence was too complicated for now, but there had been shorter ones. What had the human thought again when their head hurt? 

Ah, right... 

_'Fack et.'_  
This was pretty much a fack-et situation. 

And so then he began to crawl silently after the weak presence that was the woman.


End file.
